Au coeur d'un lac
by ShirmaHoshi
Summary: Kiba et Shikamaru ont une mission et décident de passer un petit moment dans un lac qu'ils rencontrent sur leur route. Ce lac va leur porter chance... Kiba/Shikamaru, Yaoi


_Auteur : Moi =D_

_Couple : Shikamaru/Kiba_

_Disclamer : Je ne suis pas Masashi Kishimoto. T_T_

_Résumé : Shikamaru et Kiba ont une mission, celle de faire des recherches au pays du son. Ils s'arrêteront dans une petite clairière et…_

_Note : Alors, ceci est un petit One-Shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

~Naruto~

Shikamaru était assis sous un cerisier fleurit. Il fixait intensément les nuages, puis il ferma doucement les yeux et au moment où il allait s'endormir, un gros chien blanc lui sauta dessus.

- Rhha, Akamaru revient ici tout de suite, cria Kiba.

Shikamaru soupira. « J'allais m'endormir, galère »

- Kiba, tu ne peux pas attacher ton chien, demanda Shikamaru blasé.

- Ouais bah désolé, mais Akamaru peut vivre sa vie, répliqua l'homme chien.

« Bon je préfère ne pas répondre, sinon on est encore là demain ! »

- Sinon qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda Kiba.

- Bah je regardais les nuages et j'allais m'endormir, jusqu'à ce que ton chien ne vienne me déranger !

Kiba fit une moue « adorable » aux yeux de Shikamaru. « Il est mignon quand il fait la tête là ». Le flemmard secoua énergiquement la tête, essayant de penser à quelques choses d'autres. Kiba le regarda bizarrement.

- Euh… Ça va ?

- Hein… Euh… Oui oui. Mais tu vois, je viens de rentrer de mission, alors je suis un peu crevé, donc je vais rentrer chez moi, salue !

L'homme chien le salua et chacun rentra chez lui. Le lendemain, Shikamaru fut convoqué dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Il arriva en baillant et avec dix bonnes minutes de retard.

- Excusez-moi d'être en retard, s'excusa-t-il pas très sincèrement.

- Ah, j'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir tellement tu es lent, fit remarquer le deuxième shinobi présent dans la pièce.

- Kiba ?

- Bon… Coupa Tsunade. Vous avec une mission à deux ! C'est seulement une mission de rang B, mais qui sait ce qui peut en advenir.

- En quoi consiste cette mission, demanda le brun à la coupe d'ananas.

- Vous devrez aller au pays du son pour faire des recherches !

- Sur Orochimaru, demanda l'homme chien.

- Oui…

- Naruto ne vient pas avec ?

Kiba avait posée cette question comme si c'était anormal.

- Non. Je ne veux lui donner de faux espoirs, alors gardez ça secret !

Les deux ninjas acquiescèrent et ils sortirent du bureau. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes de Konoha. Devant celle-ci se trouvaient Izumo et Kotetsu.

- Ah, salut vous deux, les salua Izumo.

- Salut, répondirent-ils.

- Une mission, demanda Kotetsu.

- Oui.

Ils discutèrent pendant un petit moment, puis ils se remirent en route. Les heures passèrent aussi vite qu'ils sautaient de branches en branches. Quand le soleil se coucha, Shikamaru proposa de se reposer un peu. Kiba accepta. Ils se posèrent dans une petite clairière à quelques mètres de la forêt. Pendant que Kiba s'activait à faire un feu, Shikamaru, lui, vérifiait s'il n'y avait pas de dangers dans les alentours. Finalement, ils s'assirent autour du feu et discutèrent tout en mangeant un petit quelque chose. Peu après, Shikamaru demanda :

- Ça te dirait d'aller te baigner dans le petit lac pas loin ?

Kiba ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le plus grand paresseux de Konoha veut faire autre chose que dormir ou regarder les nuages. Finalement, il accepta et ils se dirigèrent donc vers le petit lac. Ils se déshabillèrent, ne gardant que leurs boxers. Shikamaru entra calmement dans l'eau tandis que l'homme chien sauta dedans. Il nagea quelques minutes, puis il vint se placer en face de l'homme à la coupe d'ananas. Kiba fixa longuement Shikamaru dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'homme chien ne répondit rien, il continuait de le regarder fixement. Shikamaru sentait ses joues chauffer.

- Kiba, c'est gênant, dit le flemmard, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

Mais, à la place de se reculer, Kiba s'avança encore, toujours plus près, mélangeant leurs souffles saccadés. L'homme à la coupe d'ananas détourna les yeux, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps le regard de l'homme chien dans le sien.

- Shikamaru.

Ce ne fut qu'un souffle, mais le flemmard regarda de nouveau Kiba. Il vit l'homme chien fermer les yeux et se rapprocher de plus en plus. Shikamaru ferma automatiquement ses yeux. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, puis se touchèrent, pour finalement se sceller dans un baiser passionné. Le flemmard frissonna au contact de la bouche tellement douce de Kiba contre la sienne. L'homme chien lécha du bout de sa langue, la lèvre supérieure de Shikamaru. Ce dernier entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant passer la langue de brun. Un ballet passionné débuta. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, après quelques minutes. Ils se regardèrent un petit moment avant que Kiba mette sa tête au creux de cou du flemmard. Il lui déposa quelques baisers, lui laissant de jolies marques rouges. L'homme chien mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Shikamaru avant de lui murmurer :

- Je vais peut-être le regretter, mais… Je t'aime !

Le flemmard rougit encore une fois. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ce moment ?

- Moi aussi… Moi aussi, je t'aime !

Kiba sourit. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes comme ça dans l'eau, puis ils sortirent et se rhabillèrent. Le soleil se leva aussi vite qu'il s'était couché. Kiba et Shikamaru reprirent donc leur route, pour terminer leur mission.

`' … `'

Après une semaine de recherche, ils étaient de retour à Konoha. Ils se rendirent au bureau de Tsunade pour faire leur rapport.

- … Et puis, nous n'avons rien trouvé, dit tristement Kiba en pensant à son ami, Naruto.

- Ah… Dommage.

Ils ressortirent du bureau, puis ils errèrent sans but dans tout Konoha, main dans la main. Soudain, Shikamaru s'arrêta.

- Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Kiba, inquiet.

- Maintenant que je me souviens… Tu as dit : « Je vais peut-être le regretter, mais… Je t'aime ! »

L'homme chien le regarda perplexe.

- Pourquoi tu devrais le regretter, demanda Shikamaru.

Kiba parût d'abord surpris, puis il s'écroula de rire. Le flemmard vexé, demanda :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Étant donné que Kiba était dans l'impossibilité de répondre, Shikamaru grommela quelque chose du genre : « Tu vas voir si tu ne me répondras pas ce soir ! »

~Naruto~

_Et voila, c'est fini ! _

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une petite reviews ! _

_Bisous !_


End file.
